


Noche de paz

by Laurelin_94



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Feels
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurelin_94/pseuds/Laurelin_94
Summary: A pocos minutos de "aquella fiesta tan extraña", de la cual ni sabía su nombre, Vegeta tendrá una profunda reflexión: antes, un hombre solo; ahora, un esposo, amigo y padre de familia. ¿Cómo la Navidad y las extravagancias de una mujer pudieron cambiar su mundo? ¿Por qué, pese a no merecerlo, consiguió alcanzar la paz? Fanfic dedicado a Odette Vilandra, en honor a la Navidad.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Dr. Briefs/Panchy Briefs
Kudos: 2





	Noche de paz

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Este fic va dedicado para Odette Vilandra.**

* * *

Un gran sorbo de jugo de naranja le bastó para calmar su sed, aunque no había hecho demasiado ejercicio en el día. Algo muy extraño, considerando su _rutina sagrada_ … ¿pero qué podía hacer? Era la palabra de su mujer, sobre la suya. ¡Todo por ese ilógico _día especial_!

Vegeta miró a su alrededor y cruzó por quinta vez el solitario pasillo que conducía a la cámara de gravedad instalada en la Corporación. Una sonrisa torcida decoró su rostro, en tanto tamborileaba sus dedos en una pequeña pantalla, donde colocaba siete cifras al azar. No por nada era el Príncipe de los Saiyajin: ¡debía conseguirlo, así sufriera!

—«Error: contraseña incorrecta —se activó el comando de la máquina—. De colocarse una sexta vez, la sala se autodestruirá».

—Ridícula… —masculló el guerrero, al no atinar con la clave cambiada por Bulma.

Sí: era astuta y detestable en ocasiones. Pero a fin de cuentas, su esposa: la única en la Tierra y el Universo entero que pudo cautivarlo. La más loca, vulgar y atrevida que se había ganado su duro corazón… o quien lo ayudó a descubrir que aún tenía uno.

¡Tonterías! Sacudió ligeramente su cabeza y emprendió camino al segundo nivel, resignado a pasar el resto de la noche fuera de su _amado santuario_. No era una novedad que las costumbres humanas le resultaran extrañas e incluso estúpidas: sin embargo, la _fecha_ que vivía era por demás curiosa. Le costaba entender por qué suspendían todas las actividades corrientes del día. Le aturdía el adorno _excesivo_ del interior de la Corporación Cápsula. Le parecía innecesario que usaran dicho día como motivo para una _reunión especial_ con los Guerreros Z.

¿Especial? ¿Por qué, si siempre venían a visitarla? El saiyajin resopló por la absurda idea; y en su afán de liberarse de tal intriga, rememoró las cosas buenas que le aguardaban para esa noche. Lo único que le gustaba de esa _ceremonia_ era la comida, especialmente el jugoso pavo preparado por su _intolerable_ suegra. ¿Pero por qué esperar a probarlo hasta medianoche?

Un rugido en su estómago reflejó el deseo del saiyajin, obligándolo a chistar, en tanto llegaba a la habitación más lejana del pasillo. No la matrimonial: fue la que usó en sus primeros años de estadía en la Tierra. El único espacio donde disfrutaba de su soledad, cada vez que se hartaba de las incongruencias de esa _molesta raza inferior_ llamada _humanidad_. Una suerte de compañía a la que jamás imaginó adaptarse.

Las luces de un gigantesco árbol en forma triangular se filtraban por el cristal de su ventana, desde la cual el príncipe veía a Trunks y Bura correr junto con los hijos de sus camaradas. ¿Cómo es que había llegado a tal punto? Era la pregunta de cada Nochebuena.

—/—/—/—

—¿Por qué prefieres la soledad?

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo? —Vegeta frunció el ceño.

—Curiosidad. A veces la compañía no es tan mala…

—/—/—/—

Aún recordaba el día que Bulma le habló al respecto. Una de esas tantas charlas extrañas y no buscadas por él, donde la palabra _compañía_ empezó a cobrar un escaso significado en su mente, con miras a fortalecerse; sobre todo, en una festividad tan _rara_ como la presente.

El saiyajin suspiró de nuevo, perdido en sus pensamientos.

[…]

Si mal no calculaba, ya había pasado un año y dos meses estancado en la Tierra. El día más temido por aquel joven del futuro se acercaba; aunque la profecía apocalíptica no lo atormentaba: ¡sólo quería conocer a esos androides, luchar con ellos! ¡Superar de una vez por todas a su más odiado rival! Con esa consigna maníaca, Vegeta aumentó su fuerza y velocidad, destrozando cuantos robots podía alcanzar con sus ráfagas de ki, sometido al nivel más pesado de gravedad en aquella cámara.

Y conforme el príncipe saiyajin se castigaba, el impacto de su poder retumbaba en la tierra, dificultando el esfuerzo de la joven científica por embellecer la sala de la Corporación Cápsula.

—¡Rayos! —Bulma se quejó de nuevo, al ver varias guirnaldas caerse con el súbito y repetitivo temblor.

—¡Yuju, Bulma! —entró la Sra. Brief, con una bandeja de pastelillos— Pero… ¿otra vez? Querida, así se romperán todos los adornos.

— No es mi culpa —la joven bajó furiosa de la escalera, señalando el jardín—: ¡es ese salvaje, que lo arruina todo con su entrenamiento!

—Ya veo, el joven Vegeta —exclamó la mujer rubia, sin perder la sonrisa—. ¿No te parece increíble?

—¿Qué cosa? —Bulma arqueó las cejas y se sentó en una grada, molesta y confundida.

—Me refiero a ese muchacho —la señora acompañó a su hija—. Cada día se fortalece más: ¡parece que muy pronto se convertirá en ese guerrero que tanto ansía!

—Parece que no me has escuchado —suspiró con una sonrisa resignada.

—Te estresas demasiado —cogió un pastelillo y le ofreció la bandeja a su hija—. ¿Uno?

—Gracias —tomó una bizcotela con desgano—, pero es que no lo entiendo: ¿qué gana exigiéndose de más? Ya lleva un año con nosotros y no se esfuerza ni un poco en acompañarnos o respetar fiestas como ésta.

—Él no es como nosotros, Bulma —concluyó—. ¿Por qué no intentas hablarle?

—¡Ni en sueños! Se vuelve más arrogante cuando se le acercan.

—Es que no han tenido oportunidad… —la madre de la científica percibió un aroma raro y se levantó— ¡cielos, el horno! Tengo que ver el pavo, hija. ¿Sólo piénsalo, sí? Puedo ayudarte, si quieres una cita con el apuesto Vegeta.

—¡Mamá! —la joven sacudió su cabeza con cierto sonrojo, viéndola irse.

¿Por qué su madre insistía tanto en querer unirlos? Consciente de que tal idea representaba una locura, Bulma se desperezó y trató de reponer los adornos caídos, hasta que un nuevo retumbar la alarmó. No era como los anteriores: un ruido de explosión hizo eco en las paredes y en menos de un parpadear, la joven y su madre salían al exterior de la casa. Por enésima vez, presenciaban un nuevo accidente suicida del saiyajin.

Bulma ni siquiera pensó en las causas, al ver la cámara dañada. Con su poca fuerza, marchó entre los escombros y requirió de la ayuda de su madre para sacar a un guerrero tan maltratado como el arreglo festivo de su sala. En silencio, maldecía su terquedad, sabiendo que aquella Navidad sería muy distinta: ¡adiós pavo, adiós cuenta regresiva, adiós brindis! ¡Bienvenidos, alcohol y vendas!

La muchacha procedió a llevar al príncipe a su habitación, con ayuda de la Sra. Brief, hasta depositarlo en su cama. Después de mucho tiempo, presentaba lesiones demasiado serias: por una razón que no comprendía, Bulma sintió una molesta contracción en el abdomen. Estaba asustada y procedió a curar las heridas del inconsciente saiyajin, mientras sus padres la ayudaban con algunos implementos.

Las horas del día 23 pasaron rápido. El 24 llegó sin mucha fuerza, aunque con un mejor pronóstico para los Brief: el intrépido Vegeta había sobrevivido. Allí yacía, descansando como si nada hubiera sucedido, ignorante de la presencia de la joven que se había mantenido vigilante sin atender el llamado de sus padres o la evidente verdad de la veloz recuperación saiyajin.

Faltaban quince minutos para el final de Nochebuena. Frente a la ventana del cuarto apenas iluminado por una pantalla, Bulma observó cientos de luces decorar el cielo nocturno, sin evitar la nostalgia: ¿por qué de repente, todo se volvía tan complicado a sus ojos?

—Bulma —el Dr. Brief apareció en la ranura de la puerta, acercándose a la cama—. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Sus heridas ya no sangran —la joven dejó la ventana y lo acompañó.

—Eso es muy bueno —suspiró, alzando un plato extendido—. Por cierto, te traje un poco de pavo. Quizás no bajes hasta mañana, así que quiero saludarte de parte de tu madre también.

El Dr. Brief estrechó a su hija con el candor típico de un padre y hombre mayor: uno de esos gestos que derretía su corazón, como bálsamo a sus días tristes. Bulma se sorprendió ante aquella idea. ¿Tristeza en Navidad? ¿No debería haber emoción, además?

—Gracias, papá —se separó lentamente, con un ligero brillo en sus ojos.

—Vegeta estará bien, querida. Aunque se arriesga demasiado, siempre supera sus problemas.

—Es un tonto y obstinado —se quejó con una sonrisa triste.

—Bueno —encogió sus hombros—, supongo que su terquedad nos salvará en el futuro.

—¿Tú crees?

—En estas fechas, suceden milagros —su padre le sonrió—. Nos vemos…

Bulma recibió el plato y vio a su padre salir, en tanto reflexionaba. ¿Milagros? Si tan sólo aplicara con aquel extraterrestre…

—¡Hmp! Obstinado… —un murmullo débil la hizo voltear.

—¡Vegeta! —lo vio tratar de incorporarse en el respaldo de la cama y fue a ayudarlo, dejando el plato en un aparador— Espera, no te muevas…

—Suéltame —le ordenó, malhumorado—. Esto no es nada.

—Ya veo —resopló, alejándose para darle la espalda—. No sé ni por qué pierdo mi tiempo contigo.

—Por idiota —se cogió la cabeza un rato—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Lo de siempre. Ayer hiciste estallar la cámara.

—¿Ayer? No me digas que llevo…

—Un día inconsciente, sí —terminó su frase—. Esta vez, casi mueres.

—Hmm… por fortuna.

—¿Eh? —arqueó las cejas.

—Cuando los saiyajin estamos al borde de la muerte, aumentamos nuestro poder.

—Pues yo creo que es suicida.

—Humanos —sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Terminaste?

—¿Por qué?

—Hablas demasiado. Es más —miró el plato del aparador—, tengo hambre.

—Ni se te ocurra —tomó el plato en ademán infantil.

—Entonces lárgate, ¡y quiero la cámara lista para mañana!

—¡Tú no me das órdenes!

—¡Repite lo que dijiste! —intentó incorporarse, muy molesto.

En eso, el sonido de los fuegos artificiales interrumpió su discusión. Vegeta y Bulma miraron hacia la ventana, contemplando el brillo de las chispas y cierta algarabía de la gente en la Capital del Oeste. Una extraña tensión los invadió, hasta que se desvaneció repentinamente, cuando Bulma cayó sentada en una esquina de la cama.

—Olvida lo que acaba de pasar, ¿sí? —se tomó la frente, muy agotada.

—¿Por qué hay tanto ruido afuera? —Vegeta ignoró el último comentario de la joven— Es molesto.

—Son fuegos artificiales.

—¿Eh? —la miró, intrigado— ¿Para qué?

—En la Tierra, celebramos fechas especiales —suspiró, sorprendida consigo misma por entablar una conversación normal con Vegeta—. Hoy empieza una de ellas.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, es una tradición —volteó para observarlo—. ¿No hacían cosas así en tu planeta?

—No —dijo, tajante—. ¿Me lo das?

—Si quieres —le entregó el plato sin chistar, para luego contemplar el suelo.

Vegeta empezó a devorar el gran pedazo de carne en el plato: lo sintió muy distinto al de otros días y saboreó en silencio, al punto de relajar por escasos segundos su adusta expresión. Le había gustado mucho, pero no lo admitiría. Percibió que la noche lucía muy extraña y miró a su alrededor, captando solamente la presencia de la científica, y fue allí cuando pudo notarlo: estaba cansada, no tenía ánimos de lucha. Una sensación _rara_ en su cuerpo lo tomó por sorpresa.

—¿Hay más? —preguntó.

—Seguro —miró sus manos—. En un rato te traigo.

—Ya sabes que esto no me basta. Podrías aprovechar también… —deslizó, aparentando indiferencia, y Bulma parpadeó: ¿acaso le sugirió comer?

—Estoy bien, gracias.

—No finjas —la señaló con el tenedor—. Te ves más horrible que de costumbre.

—Quizás —sonrió, divertida—. ¿Qué tal va tu entrenamiento?

—¿Te importa?

—Sí. Fabrico la cámara y los robots, después de todo.

—No son muy buenos —quiso fastidiarla.

—Diseñaré mejores —respondió con suavidad.

—¿Por qué estás tan amable? —arrugó el ceño, suspicaz— Tiene que ver con Kakarotto, ¿verdad?

—¿Podemos no mencionarlo para mal, por hoy?

—Hmm, es verdad. Así no arruinará mi humor.

—Siempre actúas así, no es novedad —no pudo evitar una broma pesada.

—Tampoco eres tan buena, que digamos —rebatió, sarcástico.

—¿Es un halago?

—¡Hmp! Cállate —engulló su último pedazo de carne, algo sonrojado—. ¿Qué es esto? No lo he comido antes.

—Se llama pavo. Lo preparan especialmente para esta fecha.

—¿Por qué?

—Ya te dije, es algo que se hace siempre.

—Ustedes son raros: ¿cómo es que una raza inferior como la tuya sobrevive?

—Somos más que eso, _poderoso príncipe_ —satirizó—. Tal vez no tenemos poderes, pero creamos muchas cosas y nos apoyamos entre sí.

—Siguen siendo débiles.

—La unión hace la fuerza —le sonrió—. Por ejemplo, tú y tus amigos saiyajin.

—¿Nappa y Raditz? —empezó a reír— No seas ridícula, sólo eran unos imbéciles.

—Pero te acompañaban.

Vegeta guardó silencio, algo incómodo por la dirección de la charla. Por su parte, Bulma entendió la situación y aclaró su garganta, tratando de armar algún diálogo que rompiera la tensión.

—Si no quieres hablar…

—Entiendes rápido —concluyó.

—No quise decir nada malo —se disculpó—. Sólo me intriga.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Por qué prefieres la soledad?

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo? —Vegeta frunció el ceño.

—Curiosidad. A veces la compañía no es tan mala…

—No soy un patético humano, mujer —expresó, con un resoplido—. Llevo la sangre de los Saiyajin, debo actuar como tal.

—Gokú no es así.

—¡No nos compares! —elevó el tono de su voz— ¡Por lejos, soy muy diferente!

—Tienes razón. Él es fuerte y también un buen amigo.

—¿Y eso qué? Lo vuelve un estúpido terrícola más —espetó, acomodándose en su cama para darle la espalda.

La joven de cabello azul quedó congelada ante sus palabras, con una mezcla de enojo, compasión y tristeza. No sabía qué más decirle, estaba segura que cualquier discurso no tendría el efecto esperado en el rudo saiyajin. Le temía al futuro profetizado por aquel muchacho y en medio de la incertidumbre, repasó las enseñanzas que recibió desde niña, respecto a la fiesta navideña: un tiempo de paz, unión y humildad. Tres valores que aquel hombre jamás asimilaría. La pena de su cambio imposible empezó a invadirla cada vez más, obligándola a retirarse.

El saiyajin percibió el pequeño bamboleo del colchón, pero no hizo el mínimo esfuerzo por preguntarle su retirada. Su rostro se contraía en pequeños tics, debido a las punzadas de dolor que le generaba su postura. No quería demostrar debilidad, detestaba que aquella mujer lo hiciera sentir así, el ambiente de aquella extraña celebración lo abrumaba. ¿Por qué le sucedía todo esto?

—¿A dónde vas? —se atrevió a hablarle, incorporándose apenas.

—Necesito descansar.

—¿Fue por lo que dije? —mencionó, en tono de burla— Qué tontería…

—Claro que no —sonrió con tristeza, ya en la puerta—. Sólo pienso que deberías darte una oportunidad.

—¿De qué hablas?

—No niego que somos diferentes, pero nuestro mundo no es tan malo como piensas. Podrías encajar aquí; y aunque no sé qué le espere a la Tierra en los próximos dos años, hará falta más que fuerza para continuar. Se requiere esperanza y ganas de vivir. Puedes conseguirlo, comenzar una nueva vida… pero eso ya depende de ti.

Vegeta no pudo responder, atónito por el extraño discurso de la humana que dejaba su habitación. La soledad que tanto le agradaba reinó nuevamente, mas no lo sintió igual. Algo había pasado y el saiyajin sólo atinó a pronunciar unas cuantas maldiciones, rendido al dolor y la confusión. Sin duda, él jamás comprendería el pensamiento de los humanos. No quería, ni lo intentaría. Todo le resultaba tan absurdo.

[…]

—¡Papá! —la voz de Trunks lo sacó de sus pensamientos— Aquí estabas.

—¿Qué sucede? —lo miró de reojo.

—Mamá te buscaba, quiere verte en la sala. Falta poco para medianoche.

—¿Ah, sí? —emitió una sonrisa torcida y volvió a mirar la ventana— El tiempo pasa rápido.

—Sí. Le diré que bajarás en un rato.

—Conste, no usaré ninguna ridiculez.

—Lo sé, nos vemos…

El príncipe asintió y vio salir a su hijo, recordando aquella primera reunión con la mujer que jamás imaginó que se volvería su esposa.

—/—/—/—

—Puedes conseguirlo, comenzar una nueva vida…

—/—/—/—

¿Esa mujer era una bruja? A esas alturas, Vegeta ya no quería responder. El agradable panorama de su familia y amigos reunidos en el jardín fue suficiente para aliviarlo. La tranquilidad que sentía no merecer llegó de forma inesperada, como una revelación extraordinaria y la puerta de un nuevo mundo gustoso en recibirlo. Lo supo cuando tomó a Bulma como compañera, cuando Trunks y Bura llegaron a su vida, cuando Kakarotto dejó de ser un simple rival, cuando aquellos _insectos_ se volvieron sus mejores amigos. Cuando logró sentirse en paz consigo mismo.

Incluso tardó en reaccionar al darse cuenta que ya había avanzado automáticamente las escaleras, rumbo al jardín. Pisó el suave césped y vio a todos los seres queridos que las caprichosas circunstancias le entregaron. Los contempló felices, atentos a su manera.

Cruzó miradas con su bella y sonriente Bulma, acompañada de su hijo mayor. Tomó en sus brazos a la pequeña que pedía un fuerte apretón y muchos besos. Notó la sonrisa boba de Kakarotto. Todo era perfecto en ese instante, en esa festividad que seguía siendo extraña, pero ahora tenía un significado en su corazón. Era el acontecimiento que lo unía a toda su familia.

* * *

**N.A.:**

¡Buenas tardes! Después de una larga noche de Navidad (y qué decir, toda una loca semana XD), traigo un nuevo fic: uno muy especial, en el sentido de que se lo dedico a una escritora increíble, bien risueña y extrovertida. Y aunque llevo poco conociéndola, me alegra poder dedicarle un one-shot alusivo a su pareja favorita en _Dragon Ball_ : Vegeta y Bulma.

 **Grisell** , muchísimas gracias por haberme tocado como amiga secreta: este fic simboliza un nuevo desafío para mí y también el estrechar de nuestra amistad. No te imaginas cuánto me emociona que te haya gustado :3

¡Y a todos los que puedan leerlo, también les agradezco bastante! El amor es una de las cosas que siempre me fascina dejar claro en las locuras que logro postear :’) ¡de antemano, gracias por las lecturas y comentarios! ¡Feliz Navidad a todos! :D


End file.
